This invention relates to an apparatus for clarifying the unclarified waste water in the paper, pulp, and like industries, wherein the recovery of solids is effected principally by flotation. The unclarified waste water generally is pretreated with flocculation chemicals and a gas such as air is introduced into the waste water prior to the clarification treatment.